Tales Told Loud
by shadowlord123456
Summary: When Lily's favorite show about Fairytales is canceled her siblings decide to put on a play of fairytales for her.
1. Chapter 1

Even from outside the Loud house, the cries of an infant were prudent. "Hey there!" Lincoln Loud greeted, "you'll have to excuse the noise, Lily's been crying since this afternoon, and we've literally tried everything to calm her down! Woah, I just sounded like Lori; anyway, she's not wet, hungry, smelly, hurt, sick, or gassy. She's just sad, so we've been trying to cheer her up, but not even the Wolf song worked."

"Alright, that's it!" Came the annoyed voice of oldest sibling Lori Loud, "I'm calling an emergency siblings meeting!"

"Looks like Lori's decided it's time to get serious," Lincoln noted. Soon all Loud siblings (minus Lily) were gathered in Leni and Lori's room. "Okay," Lincoln took charge "Let's all agree and remember; we love Lilly."

The nine present Loud sisters all nodded or made sounds of agreement, "But," Lynn intercepted, "we're all ready to tear out hair out!"

"I'm so annoyed I've been doing that to Lola's dolls." Six-year-old Lana noted.

"You what?" Demanded Lana's twin, Lola.

"Lola," Lori spoke, "one problem at a time."

Lola pouted but didn't protest. "It grows back," Lana noted.

"No, it doesn't!" Lola shouted.

"Order!" Lori declared slamming her gabble (really a shoe) down.

"Now," Lincoln continued, "we have to figure out why Lily's so sad."

"You know," Lisa noted, "I did notice mom and dad didn't wake Lily from her nap at three to watch her favorite show."

"Well, there we go," said Lori, "we give her an episode of her favorite show, and she'll calm down," Lori got out her trusty phone, "what's it called, Lisa?"

"Fairytale Theater," answered Lisa.

Lori quickly did a web search "well, no wonder mom and dad didn't wake her up for it 'Fairytale Theater canceled.' something about the voice actors going into the movies," the young woman noted.

"Great, now what?" Luan inquired, "we have to answer Lily's cry, get it?"

The usual groan admitted from the Loud siblings, "I suggest earplugs," Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"Or maybe we should get something to plug our ears," added Leni.

"No way," Lincoln declared, "I'm not giving up until Lily is her usual happy self!"

"Amen little bro!" agreed Luna.

"Hey, Lana," Lola spoke, "remember when we used to watch that show?"

"You bet," Lana noted, "my favorite was the big bad wolf, 'and I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!'" Lana blew into Lola's face for emphasis.

"How about a mint?" Lola inquired.

"Guys," Lincoln cheerfully noted, "that's it! We can act out the stories for Lily! Leni can make costumes, Lucy and Lisa can do special effects, Lynn, Lana, and I can make the props, we can make a stage like the one we did for Aunt Ruth's, and we can all be the actors!"

"That's literally a great idea, Lincoln," Lori complimented.

"And it sounds like fun!" Lola added.

Soon everyone agreed, and the Loud siblings went to work deciding what Fairytales to feature. They worked into the night, preparing everything before going to bed.

The next morning Rita and Lynn Sr. found Lincoln outside their door when they woke up (having finally got Lily to sleep only hours ago). "Here yee, here yee," Lincoln announced, holding up a piece of paper, "Sir Lynn Sr. and the Ladies Rita and Lily are requested at the presence of the Loud living room for the holding of a performance by the Loud House players!"

"What's this about son?" Inquired Lynn Sr.

"Just come to the living room at noon and bring Lily, we're going to cheer her up."


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White Act 1

So when the clock struck noon, Rita and Lynn Sr. took the still crying Lily to the living room where they immediately noticed the stage and sat down on the couch, and as they did, the lights went out. "Welcome!" Cried Lincoln in celebration as he came onto the scene, "today the Loud House players are proud to present an exceptional live performance of fairy tale theater!" Lily stopped crying when she heard those last words and looked to the stage curiously.

"We present for the viewing pleasure these tales passed through the ages, we begin with the story of a young girl," The stage lights went on. "Once upon a time," Lincoln recited, "A king and a queen had been blessed with the birth of a young girl whom they named Snow White,"

"That's me!" Leni declared as she came on stage wearing a patched dress.

"Leni!" Lincoln cried, "not yet." Leni ran back behind the curtain, "However," Lincoln continued, "in time, the queen took ill and passed away. The king soon married again, but not long after that, the king too took sick and died. It was then that his new wife's true nature was revealed; vain, cruel, and selfish the queen was obsessed with her beauty and feard that one day Snow White would surpass her, so she dressed Snow White in rags,"

At this point, Leni once again came on stage and sighed dramatically, "I'm like so unfashionable!" she cried.

"Not yet, Leni," Lincoln repeated Leni quickly ran off stage once more. Lincoln cleared his throat, "Each day, the queen stood before her magic mirror and asked who was the fairest in the land, as long as the mirror told the queen that she was the first Snow White was spared the queen's wrath, but one day…"

The curtains opened and revealed Lori in a black dress with a red cape standing before her "mirror," which was actually a laptop. "Slave of the magic mirror," Lori announced, "I summon thee from the farthest space now come, let me see thy face."

Luan's face appeared on the laptop. "What wouldst thou know, my queen?" Luan asked in a deep voice.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall," Lori rectified, "who is the fairest one of all?"

Luan smiled mischievously, "I don't know my queen, let me reflect a little on that," Luan laughed, "get it?"

Lynn Sr. and Luan were the only ones to laugh at the joke; there came a cry from backstage, "Luan!"

"Sorry," Luan apologized before clearing her voice and speaking in her deep voice once more, "oh my queen, you are fair; it's true, but Snow White is far fairer than you."

"Snow White," Lori repeated with hatred in her voice, the curtains closed, and there was a shuffling from behind them before Lincoln spoke again.

"At that moment, Snow White was cleaning the stairway," The curtains opened to an empty set. "I said," Lincoln shouted, "At that moment, Snow White was cleaning the stairway!" Once more, nothing. "Now, Leni!"

Leni hurried on stage in her rag dress with a washcloth and bucket in hand. Leni sat down on stage and sighed dramatically, "I'm like so miserable," Leni announced. "My step-mother won't let me go to the prince's ball!"

Lincoln facepalmed, "wrong story Leni," just then Linclon went behind the curtain and Lisa came out.

"Greetings parental units," Lisa greeted, "Lincoln is in this scene, so I'll be the narrator for a while." "At that moment," Lisa recited, "a handsome young prince came along." Lincoln came on stage, wearing a blue shirt and a crown on his head.

"The prince and Snow White spent the whole day with each other, and love began to blossom," Lisa said. "Yes," Lisa went on, "that's how it was back in the dark ages, although if it were more historically accurate, Snow White would already be married with several children."

Lincoln quickly stepped in front of Lisa, "However," the twelve-year-old spoke, "as the prince and Snow White fell in love the queen looked on with growing envy."

The curtains fell once more, and there was more scrambling before they rose once more to reveal Leni now dressed in a red gown and Lynn looking the same save for the fact she had a Robinhood like hat and a plastic knife in her pocket, there were fake flowers on the ground.

"Snow White," Lincoln recited, "whose mind was filled with thoughts of her prince did not notice the growing danger she was in as she picked wildflowers."

Leni pretended to pick flowers as Lynn slowly crept behind her drawing the knife from her clothes. Lilly gave out a scream at precisely the same time as Leni, who had turned around to Lynn, who had the kife within range before the sports star dropped the dagger and began to weep upon the ground. "I cannot do it!" Lynn cried, "forgive me, Princess, the queen has ordered me to kill you and bring back your heart as proof of the deed, but I cannot bring myself to do it."

"Don't worry, Lynn," Leni said as she sympathetically patted her sister on the head, "I'm sure Lori will forgive you."

"Leni!" Lincoln declared.

"Oh right," Leni recovered, "what shall I do?"

"You must run," Lynn declared, "hide, quickly, in the woods, go now!"

Leni took off running from the stage, and the curtain sank and re-opened to Leni, now surrounded by a table, chairs, and a bed (really a cousin footrest). "'Im like so lucky to have found this gingerbread house in the woods!" Leni declared.

Lincoln face-palmed, "wrong story, Leni."

"Oh right," Leni tried to recover, "where's the porridge I'm supposed to eat?" Leni whispered.

"Wrong story!" Lincoln repeated, he cleared his throat and recited, "Snow White was able to find a cottage in the woods with several little chairs. Immediately she noticed how dirty the cottage was with dust on the floors, cobwebs everywhere, dishes in the sink, and the soot-covered fireplace."

"A fireplace?" Leni asked, "okay, I get it now, where's my umbrella I fly with?"

"That's even a fairy…" Lincoln began before getting control of himself, "Snow White took it upon herself to clean the cottage and prepared food over the fireplace, but she was so tired after doing so, she fell asleep in the beds."

The curtain closed and opened once more as Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, Luan and Luna marched onto the stage, each with a different colored hat and whistling a very familiar tune as they walked. "Look, dudes!" Luna declared, "the lights are on in our cottage!"

The others gasped dramatically as Lola took center stage "alas, what are we to do, our home has been invaded, oh the sorrow, oh the fear, oh the…"

"It'll be okay Grumpy," Lana interrupted, "we'll go see who's in our house."

"Lana," Lola spoke, "get out of the way of my big scene."

"Stick to the script," Lana reminded.

The curtains closed, but one could vaguely hear the twins fighting, "Uh," Lincoln stammered, "as Snow White slept the seven dwarves prepared to enter their home." The curtain opened, and the cottage scene was back except with Leni was lying down in the corner, but the twins were still fighting.

"I should've been the princess!" Lola declared.

"Can't you stick to your role? You're a princess in the other play!"

Lana shouted back.

Lincoln cleared his throat loudly, and the twins saw the curtain was up

and quickly dusted themselves off. "And," Lana paused, "that's what we'll do to that to the intruder, right, Grumpy?"

"Right, Happy," Lola responded with reluctance in her voice.

"Dudes, look," Luna spoke, looking at the ground, "the place has been swept," Luna ended her statement with a sneeze.

"And whoever did it swept up the cleaning competition," Luan giggled, "get it?" Another groan and things went on.

"Our cobwebs appear to be gone," Lisa noted.

Lucy began pointing to the table. "You're right, Dopey," Lynn spoke, "someone stole our dishes."

"They're not stolen," Lana corrected, "they've been cleaned."

Lynn yawned, "something's cooking in the fireplace," she noted.

Luna sniffed, "smells pretty good!"

Luna took a spoon to sample the dish, but Lola swatted it out of her hand, "don't touch it, it's witches brew!"

Finally, Lynn acknowledged Leni, "someone is sleeping in our beds."

"She's beautiful," Lana noted.

Lola was about to protest when she got a glare from Lana, "she might be pretty, but she might be trouble."

"Correct Grumpy," Lisa began analyzing Leni, "I've heard that the Evil Queen is known to be the fairest in the land we could very well be in her presence."

At that moment, Leni began to stir in her sleep and woke up. "Oh my," Leni stated, "am I in the presence of the three pigs in their family reunion?"

Lincoln facepalmed once more, "The wrong story, and that's not even how he story goes, there were only three, I don't even know where to start!"

"At least I could've remembered my lines," Lola said under her breath.

"We," Lana spoke up, "are the seven dwarves; Happy."

"Doc," Lisa recited.

Luna gave another fake sneeze, "Sneezy."

Lynn yawned, "Sleepy, and this here is Dopey; she can't talk," Lynn referred to Lucy.

"We should've made Leni Dopey, and then she'd have no lines to forget," Lola whispered.

"You must be Grumpy!" Leni spoke up, making Lola frown, and the others giggle under their breath.

"And I'm Bashful!" Luan said, trying to look the role.

"You must be the Evil Queen!" Lola accused.

"No," Leni corrected, "I'm Snow White."

"Snow White, the princess?" Luna inquired.

"Totally," Leni stated, "the Queen wants to kill me, and I didn't even borrow any of her stuff."

Deciding to move forward, Luna asked suspiciously, "the Queen wants to kill the princess?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Lola stated, "the queen is pure evil, and that's why we should throw the princess out; we don't want to make it onto the queen's bad side."

"But, you can't!" Leni protested, "she'll kill me, and if you let me like I'll give you my goose that lays golden eggs."

"I believe," Luna corrected, "you mean you'll cook and clean, right?"

"Right," Leni agreed.

"Can you make a banana split?" Luan asked.

"That's not her line," Lincoln whispered under his breath.

"Yes," Leni responded.

"Really," Luan went on with a grin, "how, do you get it a taxi?" Luan laughed at her joke, "get it?"

"Dudette," Luna stated before recomposing herself, "I mean princess, can you make gooseberry pie?"

"Yes," Leni repeated, "and plum pudding, and apple dumplings."

"Apple dumplings?" the "dwarves" (sans Lola) cried in joy, "hooray! She stays!"

"And so," Lincoln recited, "the dwarves took Snow White into their home, and that night they had a wonderful meal, sang many silly songs, and had a merry time before the dwarves told Snow White to sleep in their beds." On stage, the "dwarves" settled down as Leni lay back down on the bed. "However, as they all slept peacefully," Lincoln added dramatically as the curtain closed once more, "sinister plans were being made."


End file.
